La faute à ma mère
by Cornett
Summary: La vie bien ordonnée d'Henri prend une tournure inattendue lorsqu'il reçoit un appel de l'hôpital. Vingt-cinq ans plus tard, un nouvel appel remet tout en cause.


**La faute à ma mère**

* * *

 **Résumé :** _La vie bien ordonnée d'Henri prend une tournure inattendue lorsqu'il reçoit un appel de l'hôpital. Vingt-cinq ans plus tard, un nouvel appel remet tout en cause._

* * *

 **Chapitre 1 : Un curieux appel.**

* * *

Peu importe combien Henri passait de temps au soleil sa peau ne semblait jamais s'y habituer. Il sentait toujours la brûlure inconfortable dans son dos et derrière son cou pendant qu'il courait. Malgré tout il ne trouvait pas cela assez gênant pour se mettre un tee-shirt. La chaleur était atténuée par la sueur qui dégoulinait de ses larges épaules jusqu'à la taille de son pantalon. C'était pour lui, son moment à lui. Ni pour son pays, ni parce qu'on lui avait dit de le faire, ni parce qu'il s'inquiétait pour sa forme physique. C'était sa thérapie. Il était seul sans que personne ne lui dise ou lui demande quoi faire. Ses idées étaient plus claires après ce moment de défoulement et il était prêt à revenir travailler et être au meilleur de ses capacités.

Aujourd'hui, c'était le 27 Juillet, ça aurait dû être leur troisième anniversaire avec Diane.

 _Oui_ , pensa-t-il, _courir était indispensable aujourd'hui_.

Ça allait faire un an et les souvenirs le tourmentaient toujours. Ses muscles se contractèrent de frustration en pensant à ce qu'il faudrait qu'il fasse pour la faire sortir de sa tête pour de bon. Ça allait un peu mieux chaque jour mais ça n'allait pas assez vite. Il était un homme après tout, il n'aurait jamais pensé être affecté de cette façon. Quelquefois il lui semblait qu'il portait le monde sur ses épaules -ce qui était la tâche des hommes qui prenaient leur travail de militaire au sérieux. Ils protégeaient leur pays entier contre le mal du monde alors comment aurait-il le temps de s'inquiéter pour une femme? La femme qui l'avait complètement anéanti un an auparavant.

Il laissa échapper un petit grognement. Il se laissa tomber en appui sur ses mains et ses orteils à quelques mètres de la base et il commença ses pompes et ses abdominaux. Il n'était pas encore prêt à rejoindre les autres.

 **\- Valois !**

Il braqua ses yeux, légèrement énervé qu'on l'interrompe, vers la voix qui l'appelait.

 **\- Ouais ?**

 **\- Appel pour vous.**

Ça ne faisait que quelques jours qu'il avait reçu un appel de sa mère. Quelque chose était-il arrivé qu'elle rappelle si tôt? D'un seul mouvement souple il fut sur ses pieds, ses yeux noisettes regardant son supérieur, le Major Bernard.

 **\- Direction Général De Boissieu.**

Henry fronça les sourcils. Un appel de chez le Général ? Il préféra ne pas l'attendre et se mit au pas de course. Il rentra dans le bâtiment réservé à la hiérarchie. Il s'arrêta devant la secrétaire civile. Elle lui jeta un coup d'œil et se concentra à nouveau sur sa tâche.

 **\- Le Général De Boissieu vous attend.**

Henry monta à l'étage et toqua à sa porte. Il entendit son signal et accéda dans son bureau. Il retrouva son supérieur debout devant sa fenêtre, donnant la vue pleine sur le terrain d'entraînement.

 **\- Bonjour Henri de Valois-Angoulême, prenez votre place et votre temps. Vous avez mon autorisation** , se tourna-t-il en esquissant un petit sourire bienveillant.

Henri comprit. Cet appel était strictement à titre privé et requérait sûrement sa place auprès de ses siens. C'était l'un des marchés qu'il avait avec son supérieur, qui était lui-même issu d'une vieille famille de noblesse et gendre du Général De Gaulle.

 **\- Mon bureau est à vous.**

Henri acquiesça. Après le départ de son supérieur, il s'installa et lut le nom de l'expéditeur sur un bloc-notes. Jean-Louis de Bourbon-Busset. Des images de toutes ses connaissances et de sa famille défilèrent dans sa tête mais il ne trouva pas qui pouvait bien être Jean-Louis de Bourbon-Busset. Il n'avait jamais entendu ce nom auparavant. Ses yeux se fixèrent sur le combiné du téléphone, posé sur la table. Dans un soupir, il le ramena à son oreille.

 **\- Monsieur de Bourbon-Busset ?**

* * *

LFAMM

* * *

Il s'était retrouvé, quelques heures plus tard, dans cet endroit inhabituel imprégné d'un odorat infect. L'hôpital. A travers la vitre, il observa son ancienne amante, allongée paisiblement sur son lit. Elle respirait grâce à une machine artificielle. Il avait failli ne pas la reconnaître. Son beau visage était salement amoché.

Coma irréversible, lui avait dit son grand-père, celui qu'il avait eu au téléphone.

Mais ce n'était pas la seule raison qu'il lui avait fait venir. Apparemment.

 **\- Mon garçon, j'ai contacté votre père, le Duc de Valois-Angoulême** , l'informa-t-il d'une voix douce. **Ce ne fut pas chose facile mais à force de discussions, de rigueur et de doigté,** _ **nous sommes parvenus**_ **à conclure une** _ **entente**_ **, satisfaisante pour nos deux parties.**

Henri se raidit instantanément. Il était en conflit avec son père, depuis plus de quatre ans, depuis la mort de son frère aîné, Jean-François. Pourquoi prenait-il ces dispositions et en plus sans le consulter ? Et surtout quel accord ont-ils conclu ? Il avait la mauvaise sensation de s'être fait manipulé.

 **\- Diane était mon unique héritière, enfin… Jusqu'à présent. Voudriez-vous bien me suivre ?**

Ne sachant répondre, il le suivit jusqu'à l'ascenseur, il eut un désagréable pressentiment. Depuis l'appel téléphonique à la base militaire de Strasbourg, il ne cesse de s'interroger sur l'identité de Diane. A sa rencontre, elle se présentait en tant que Diane Peytiers. Mais ce vieil homme lui avait souri et répondu que c'était le nom de jeune fille de sa défunte belle-fille. D'autres questions montaient à l'ébullition et s'évaporaient lorsqu'il vit les portes s'ouvrir et face à lui, se dressait un panneau emmuré « Maternité ». Il s'arrêta, le cœur net. L'aristocrate s'en était également rendu compte, le gratifia d'un regard sévère.

 **\- Monsieur, êtes-vous sûr d'avoir tous vos esprits ?**

 **\- Je… Certainement, Monsieur le Duc de Bourbon-Busset** , tenta Henri de dissimuler sa gêne en le rejoignant sur le dégagement du département Maternité.

Il ne dit aucun mot et se mit en marche. Il l'emmena devant la grande vitre et l'avertit.

 **\- Mon garçon, vous avez, devant vous, l'unique raison de votre venue.**

 **\- L'unique raison ?** répéta-t-il, dubitatif. **En êtes-vous vraiment certain ? Il me semblerait vous avoir entendu mentionner** _ **plus qu'un**_ **accord qui vous aurait satisfait autant que… mon père.**

Mentionner son père lui était encore douloureux. Pourtant Henri ne montra pas sa faiblesse au vieil homme. Le visage de ce dernier se fissura doucement en un air posé, comme s'il l'avait touché son point sensible.

 **\- Votre perspicacité ne me surprend pas. Votre père m'en avait prévenu. Vous aurez tous les détails en son temps voulu. Mais dans l'immédiat, je vous prie de bien prendre connaissance de… ce petit cadeau.**

Henri de Valois-Angoulême crut s'évanouir en le voyant. Le petit cadeau, comme aimait le nommer le Duc, était en réalité un petit être vivant qui semblait dormir paisiblement dans son petit berceau transparent. Il avait l'air d'avoir une peau douce. Il avait de grosses joues. Il avait une tête arrondie et un beau nez, qui lui rappelait étrangement. Le même qu'il voyait dans son reflet tous les jours. Il avait sa belle bouche. Il ne voyait pas beaucoup ses cheveux, cachés sous son bonnet blanc, il n'avait pas l'air d'en avoir beaucoup. Il portait des traits de sa famille, il en était certain.

 **\- Je vous présente le fruit de nos puissantes familles, il portera à sa majorité, mon fardeau et… le vôtre, Sébastien de Valois-Angoulême, le futur duc de Bourbon-Busset.**

Henri sursauta à l'évocation du prénom du bébé. Son fils. Son enfant.

 **\- Sébastien ?**

 **\- La lettre de ma petite-fille stipulait...**

 **\- Voudriez-vous bien abréger votre discours ?** l'interrompit Henri, n'en tenant plus. **Le nom complet de… cet enfant.**

Il n'avait pas voulu lui manquer de respect, il lui avait seulement parlé d'une voix sèche, mais son voisin ne le tenait pas rigueur.

 **\- Je comprends. Votre fils se prénomme Sébastien François Louis De Valois-Angoulême. De nobles appellations venant de votre propre famille.**

 **\- Comment…**

 **\- Votre jeunesse ne vous avait pas épargné des frasques, à ce que je constate. Diane les avait déjà vécus et n'avait pas manqué de ressources pour se renseigner le plus possible sur ses relations, en tant qu'héritière d'une vieille dynastie. Votre père vous en avait certainement guidé.**

 **\- « Tout noble se doit de se renseigner sur ses prochaines relations »** , récita-t-il d'une petite voix en observant le bébé.

 _Foutaises !_ pensait-il.

 **\- Exactement, mon garçon. Il est temps cependant de nous passer au second accord… Votre paternité.**

Henri se détacha de l'enfant pour scruter attentivement l'expression de son vieil interlocuteur aux allures aristocratiques. Depuis qu'il était petit, il avait appris à décrypter tout geste et toute expression de chaque personne pour éviter des maladresses, qui pourraient le coûter. Cette pression l'insupportait et le poussait à rompre tout pont avec son père en s'engageant dans l'armée. Bien qu'il ait passé de merveilleuses années dans cette nouvelle famille, il avait l'impression d'avoir vu ses griffes derrière ses supérieurs. Il s'était continuellement demandé si ce n'était pas à cause de son rang social, et même s'il tentait de le cacher, sa carte d'identité le démentait en une seconde.

Cet homme ne lui inspirait pas totalement confiance, mais le fait qu'il avait passé un fil à son propre père lui permettait de lui tendre la perche.

 _Bonté Divinité !_ se parjura-t-il. _Ça y est ! Je parle comme ces rupins !_

 **\- Je suis toute ouïe, Monsieur le Duc… pour** _ **tous les détails**_ **que vous avez eus de… cet arrangement avec mon père.**

La bouche du grand-père de Diane se peignait en un sourire victorieux. Il venait de permettre au fils de son vieux rival de faire une pierre deux coups.

* * *

Est ce que cela vous a plu?

Ceci est mon premier essai... Je ne pourrai pas vous dire quand je pourrai poster la suite.

Bonne soirée!

Cornett


End file.
